


The secrets you carry

by Tchell1



Series: In the Darkness [4]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, James loves Silver and Thomas, M/M, Slice of Life, silver's past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tchell1/pseuds/Tchell1
Summary: There was a big man in front of James' and Thomas' table. He had dark eyes and brown long hair and a mustache, he had a sword on his waist and a wrong look on his eyes; just like the ones James encountered on people who had no respect for other’s suffering; the ones that took great pleasure in causing pain. James hated him on sight. He took one look at Thomas and saw Thomas had reached the same conclusion.“Do you know the man that was seated with you?” the man asked, meaning Silver, who had just left. James felt the hair on his back stand. No one came asking for Silver. Ever. Silver made sure no one knew where he went when Thomas had brought him.





	The secrets you carry

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct continuation of "Counting all my Blessings" and will not make much sense without reading that. However, all everyone need to know is that Thomas, James and Silver are now living happily ever after.

James found himself seated at the tavern in town, waiting while Silver and Thomas finished talking with mister Dalton, the owner. Thomas’ business kept growing and he now wanted to expend his commerce. Silver was the one that suggested talking with the tavern owner and secure a partnership. James had rolled his eyes at the two and let them calmly plot Thomas’ subtle takeover of the city.

 

Three hours later, James had a glass of wine in front of him while watching Silver’s expressive face and smart thinking convince Mr. Dalton Thomas’ plantation business was a solid partnership that could provide agricultural inputs with for a very little cost. Thomas was beside him, looking for all intent and purposes as the nobleman James had first fallen in love with, exulting self confidence and assurance; a quiet presence that would no doubt convince Mr. Dalton Thomas had been on the agricultural business all his life.

 

The conversation took an hour. James saw the moment the three men had come to an agreement, because Silver smiled his completely fake but vey convincing smile he used when he thought people wanted to see he was happy and Thomas eyes tinkled in satisfaction, taking Mr. Dalton’s hand in his. James chuckled to himself. Being simultaneously hit by Silver and Thomas could be dazzling. Mr. Dalton seemed to be experiencing a fraction of what James experienced every single hour of his days.

 

A few moments later, a very satisfied Thomas sat on one side of James, Silver following right behind, seating on his other side.

 

“It seems we have our first official partnership on Savannah.” Silver said with a little smile, a real one.

 

Thomas laughed.

 

“My god, you are a menace, John Silver.” Thomas said with no malice and a lot of pride.

 

Silver shrugged unapologetically, also exulting happiness. James heart grew two sizes watching both of them smile at each other.

 

“You should have seen James when he still engaged with people” Silver said, never missing an opportunity to tease James about his new found introverted nature, moving his hand in James direction, “That… that was something else.” He completed, eyes a bit glassy

 

James saw Thomas’ eyes darken and laughed, knowing Thomas was actually picturing James in full Captain mode, eyes blazing and fierce.

 

“Oh, no. Do not even think about it, Thomas.” James said “I’m quite content in being the quieter one in this relationship. I do not want any trouble.” He finished shaking his hands in denial.

 

Thomas huffed, rolled his eyes and took some of James’ wine.

 

“You are no fun.”

 

It was only because James deviated his stare from a laughing Thomas to Silver on the right moment that he could see something went wrong. Silver’s eyes were not on them anymore, they were at the entrance and for just a second, they widened in panic and then, closed and looked back at James, smiling in a fake way that made James’ fight or flight reaction surface, adrenaline suddenly on his veins. Something was very wrong for Silver to try and hide it from him.

 

James looked at the entrance, ready to find any familiar, even if dangerous face, but no one caught his attention. He didn’t know anyone. Before James could do anything, Thomas took Silver’s hand on one of his and smiled sweetly. And for a wild moment, James thought Thomas had also seen the panic on Silver’s face and moved to placate it.

 

“Silver, help me here. James apparently will not indulge in my fantasy.” Thomas’ said, completely oblivious to what had happened.

 

Silver left out a chuckle that to James’ ears felt more as a relived laugh and got up.

 

“You know what? I’m going to make use of our new partnership with this fine establishment and get you and me some free wine.” Silver told Thomas, turning his back on them and quickly making his way to the counter.

 

___***___

 

Silver walked quickly, first heading into the counter until neither James nor Thomas could see him and then towards the entrance, searching for the dreadful face he had seen at a glance. His hands were shaking a little and all he could think was that he needed to protect his loved ones.

 

He had been gone a lot longer than it was acceptable for someone that had just gone to get some wine. His anxiety levels were rising and he kept looking. He turned his eyes in the direction James and Thomas were and his heart stopped. In front of them, looking menacingly, was the man Silver saw at the entrance.

 

___***___

 

James looked back at Thomas, who was still watching  Silver’s back disappear on the mass of people in front of the counter, eyes fond and happy.

 

“Something is not right.” James said.

 

Thomas blinked.

 

“What? What’s not right?”

 

James shook his head, eyes moving back to the crow at the bar, still trying to identify who was it Silver saw.

 

“Silver saw something that made him retreat.”

 

Thomas’ eyes immediately narrowed and the happy look left his face.

 

“Are you certain of that?”

 

James nodded.

 

“He saw something on the entrance. I imagine he got up to go check it for himself.”

 

Thomas’ eyes also started scanning the place, in search for Silver. James saw concern fall over Thomas’ face.

 

Suddenly, there was a big man in front of their table. He had dark eyes and brown long hair and a mustache, he had a sword on his waist and a wrong look on his eyes, just like the ones James encountered on people who had no respect for other’s suffering, the ones that took great pleasure in causing pain. James hated him on sight. He took one look at Thomas and saw Thomas had reached the same conclusion as him.

 

“Do you know the man that was seated with you?” the man asked without introducing himself. James felt the hair on his back stand. No one came asking for Silver. _Ever_. Silver made sure no one knew where he went when Thomas had brought him.

 

James saw Thomas’ spoilt persona take over. Thomas’ eyebrow arched, matching the man’s disdain.

 

“That depends.” Thomas said with enough boredom on his voice to make the man realized he was dealing with a nobleman with no time for his pathetic life “What do you want with him?”

 

The man narrowed his eyes in irritation.

 

“He is a miserable thief that made me lose everything I owed.”

 

Silently, James thought _Good for you, Silver_.

 

Thomas shrugged, completely calm and disinterested. God, James loved him so much.

 

“Sorry, I don’t know him. He was just here for a few minutes.” and immediately looked down in a clear dismissal of the man.

 

The man took out his sword and leaned over Thomas, who was still seated.  James felt his blood start to boil. _No one_ threatens Thomas.

 

“You better cooperate, nobleman, or-”

 

“Or what?” James asked quietly, letting the man know Thomas was not unprotected.

 

Silver appeared again, right behind the man, eyes hard, but his hand was clutching his crutch so strong that his knuckles were white. James blinked. Silver was scared.

 

“What do you want?” Silver asked on the same quiet tone James had used.

 

The man turned startled and faced Silver. James saw his stare find Silver’s missing leg and saw the man smile in evil satisfaction. James wanted to kill this man he didn’t even know for taking pleasure in Silver’s suffering.

 

“Now, look at that.” The man said “At least the world charged you for your mistakes, you little shit.” He looked back at James and Thomas “A word of advice, gentlemen, never get involved with scum like this.” And with that, his hand shot quickly and tried to grab Silver.

 

James immediately got up, but Silver moved out of reach easily, taking out his sword.

 

“James” Silver said without taking his eyes of the man “Please, take Thomas out.”

 

James heard Thomas protest, but he guided Thomas outside anyway. He was used to following Silver’s orders just as Silver was used to following his.

 

James did not know what happened inside. He only knew he heard the man shouting and he heard Silver’s more controlled voice telling the man he either left Savannah forever or he would die there. James trusted in Silver enough to not get himself killed, so he did not go back to help.

 

Ten steps outside the tavern, Thomas rebelled and pulled his arms from James’ grip.

 

“I don’t know what you are thinking but I will not be carried around.” Thomas informed him in a hard tone. He crossed his arms.

 

“I’m not carrying you, Thomas, but Silver asked us to leave and I will not let you get harmed.” James said.

 

Thomas rolled his eyes.

 

“Go back inside and make sure Silver does not kill that man in the first place we sealed a partnership, James.” Thomas said “Also, Silver wanted us out because he did not want us to hear what the man had to say.” He continued.

 

James narrowed his eyes. Thomas was right. Silver had played him again. Damn him.

 

Taking a few deep breaths and ensuring Thomas was nowhere near any danger, James went back in.

 

Just to see a commotion had formed and Silver, again in the middle of it, this time, he had put his blade though the man’s belly.

 

Mr. Dalton shouted from the floor above and rushed down. James rushed inside as well, slipped his arms under the falling man’s arms and dragged him outside. Silver followed him, apologizing for the mess and promising big discounts on their first trade.

 

The man on James’ arms had not died yet. He was breathing heavily and with difficulty but he was a strong man and James was beginning to think he might pull through. The man turned his glassy eyes to James.

 

“You are making a mistake siding with _him_.” The man whispered “He is going to destroy you, leave you bare and miserable.”

 

James closed his eyes, blocking the words James was sure were also always on Silver’s mind. To that day neither James nor Thomas had managed to fully convince Silver he was not going to be their down fall.

 

“Shut up if you do not want me to finish what Silver started.” James said.

 

Thomas was approaching them from the other side and as soon as he was close, James lowered the man on a post inside a stable. The stable was thankfully empty and, with the ceiling, no curious eye would see them from above.

 

The man chuckled weak and wetly, oblivious to the change in his position, and James saw blood falling from his mouth. Maybe he wouldn’t resist after all.

 

“He goes by the name _Silver_ now?” the man snorted, still thinking about James’reply. Silver arrived just in time to hear the man’s last words, eyes haunted and scared. James wanted to pull him in and never let go. The man looked up and saw Silver “You pretentious prick.” He spitted “You are not worthy of being called anything of value. You are a cockroach.”

 

Silver left out a soft gasp and took out his sword again, preparing to kill the man.

 

The man laughed again.

 

“You go ahead and finish the job, you coward! You go ahead and finish what you started five years ago, when you were still called-”

 

James lowered himself to the man’s eye height. He heard Silver intake of breath and felt his heart break again.

 

 _You know of me all I can bear to be known_ , Silver had told him long ago. James belived him. Silver opened himself bare to him and he would not break his trust.

 

“Silver will not kill you.” James whispered and allowed the full force of Captain Flint to emerge from the depths of his mind, eyes shining in hard cruelty and resilience. “Captain Flint, though, has no problem in killing those that spread tales about Long John Silver.” He said, watching the man’s terrified eyes widen as soon as he realized who he was in front of. With detachment, Flint pushed his sword into the man’s heart, effectively killing him.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ” Silver said from behind him.

 

James blinked and just like that, Captain Flint was no more. He looked down, took his sword from the man’s body and got up, searching both Silver and Thomas ’gaze. Thomas’ was calm, as always. James wondered if, after spending ten long years in Bedlam and in that plantation, nothing else would ever shake Thomas again.

 

Silver’s, however, was terrified.

 

James closed his eyes for a few moments and, sharing a quick glace with Thomas, stood up turning back to Silver, who took a step back.

 

“I don’t know how he found me.” Silver whispered taking another step back.

 

James stayed where he is, allowing Silver the space he seemed to need. He studied this façade of Silver that he had only seen in his most vulnerable state, bared and scared, desperately clinging to what he held dear.

 

“I’m not angry with you.” James said. “You know I’d never be angry with you for that.”

 

Silver shook his head and turned to Thomas, eyes blinking and ashamed.

 

“He almost hurt you.” He closed his eyes “I’m so sorry.” He said to Thomas. James heard the regret on his voice and he was sure Thomas heard it too.

 

Thomas approached Silver, his understanding smile in place.

 

“I’m not made of glass and I do not require you to apologize.”

 

Silver shook his head.

 

“I brought this… this _ugliness_ into your doorstep.”

 

Thomas snorted. James laughed.

 

Silver raised his eyes in surprise.

 

“I’m sorry,” Thomas said with a teasing smile “but are you under the impression that I was going to balk at the first sign of either of you being the savage killers you pretend you are not?”

 

Silver’s eyes widened and James took the opportunity to get closer to Silver, grasping his shoulders and making Silver look at him.

 

“Don’t worry about it, my love. We know who you are .” James said, looking into Silver’s eyes and willing him to understand. “We _see_ you. Our eyes are wide open.” He continued.

 

For a moment, Silver’s eyes stared at both of them, wild and scared. Then, he closed them and sighed.

 

“I wasn’t always John Silver.” He said quietly.

 

James wrapped him on his arms, effectively stopping anything Silver might say. He did not want to hear and he was certain neither did Thomas.

 

James risked a quick kiss on Silver’s temple and stepped back.

 

 “Let’s go home before mister Dalton re-evaluates the partnership.” James said as a way to finishthe conversation.

 

Silver chuckled wetly and hugged James back.


End file.
